My dear thirteen
by Mercenary Flyer
Summary: A different look inside the thoughts of The Ribbon.


My dear Thirteen

**AN: Just a small drabble I put together. Consider it my first foray into writing. Might be a little wierd.**

It has been a long road for both of us hasn't it?

Both of us fought from the very beginning of the war to the very end. Along the way we've carved a trail of destruction in the sky. Your fellow pilots and countrymen now fear me as the herald of their country's impending defeat, as my allies once felt towards you.

This little game of back and forth, I must admit, has been rather fun. I fly to some area held by your forces and cause mayhem and destruction. Then you are sent from the faraway base you call home to stem the blood lose. The end result is that we would engage in a beautiful aerial display unmatched by anyone else in the world. The hard fact that I knew and you must have known is that no one else can match us. We are our own potential executioners. And the cycle went on and on. I nearly had you once before, until that pesky little wingmate of yours denied me my victory. To myself I thought "Next time, I will deal with that little bitch first, then it will be just you and me, like it always should".

As your forces were driven farther back, my attacks grew bolder and bolder until your country unleashed that seven headed monster upon me. I must admit it was a difficult opponent, but in the end every head was cut off and the monster was slain. To make matters even better, you were sent to fight me once more. The thought filled me full of glee to take you on once more. Would you finally fall to my might or would I perish at your hand? But it was not to be as that pest got in the way yet again. But I showed that little bitch what happens if someone meddles in my affairs. As the pest burned, I searched the sky to resume our duel, but you left, why? Did her death hurt you? Good, this is war after all. You've put a fair few of my allies into the dirt, it's only fair.

Months later, as the war went my way, there was a sight of magnificent yellow over the battlefield and I with a heart full of ectasy I searched it out. Only to find a phony, you would dare send these mockeries against me. How pathetic of them to think they could emulate your skill. They burned for their arrogance. Yet my cold satisfaction at their demise rapidly gave way to crushing disappointment. I found myself missing you dearly an emotion rather foreign to my heart. But I needn't have worried.

Soon I found myself striking the heart of your country, spreading chaos and destruction on a scale never seen by your countrymen and at night they would pray never to see it again. Yet, you did not arrive until the twilight hours of your country's defeat. But it did not matter as we both knew this would be the final battle. One way or another, it would end that day. Your allies were the first to fall, their skill so insignificant that it should have been embarrassing to call them your allies. With no annoying little wingman to tail you, it was just you and me to dance in beautiful winding display with death as the ultimate goal.

As it should be.

It was a sight to behold, two masters displaying their skill to the fullest; it must have been magical to watch to those on the ground. We knew each other's tricks and trades from past encounters and it showed, my dear opponent. Oh you were such a masterful flyer and a few times you nearly ended me. But in the end, I must confess I am sad to say, I was the victor. With one mighty blow, I ended the dance once and for all sent you towards the ground in a beautiful red funeral pyre. I felt no small measure of sadness, watching you burn. What meaning would my life have now without you. Nothing and I meant to deal with that according in the near future. It would be fitting end to such a delightful journey.

But, as often in, life things do not go the way one wants it too. Your foolish countrymen decided to make a last stand with a weapon secret to all of us. Even worse, they DARE to use your color to bolster themselves. But soon I will show them their so called skill is paltry to my own and make them suffer for tainting your name. Do not worry, my dear, I will make things right.

Until next time,

My dear thirteen.

**So what do you guys, think? Love it? Hate it? Somewhere in between?**


End file.
